The New Lilly Kane?
by XxlilmisstroublexX
Summary: Veronica Mars? The new girl! Could give Lilly Kane a run for her money. My first VM Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_My first Veronica Mars Fanfic. Ive been debating this story for about a week now. Ive had ideas but kept changing my mind. So here is my first chapter......im going on holiday tomorrow so second chapter will be up when I get back._

_Disclaimer: I do not own but I wish I owned Logan because boy is he hot._

_Plot: Veronica Mars? The new girl! Could give Lilly Kane a run for her money. _

**Veronica Mars couldnt believe it. Everything had been fine until her mum had decided that her father (Keith Mars) wasnt good for her. Therefore kicking him out and Veronica chose to go with him. Her mum had hated that fact but lets face it Veronica had a lot more respect for her father then she ever did for her alcoholic mother. **

**Veronica had hated the fact she was moving away from home and money but she wanted to be with her dad. But she was sure she could keep up her reputation.**

**Veronica Mars had it all. Money, popularity, looks, brains. Everybody loved her. She was the queen of her old school. She had a hot boyfriend but everybody knew she wasnt faithful. She had money and therefore could get anything she wanted, thats why her boyfriend stuck around, although they werent close just so he loved her she got him whatever he wanted. She was sexy as hell and every guy wanted her. Also she was head cheerleader and the bitchiest girl in school. Basically she was an upgraded version of Lilly Kane.**

**Veronica knew Lilly Kane through cheerleading competitions, although the girls got along occasionally. Everybody assumed they hated each other and therefore they never hung out.**

**Veronica looked round her new room, it was perfect. Pink wall and pictures all over. She planned to replace them though with her new friends.**

**It was the first day at her new school, Neptune High. She knew Lilly would be there and all her followers. Although Lilly and Veronica sometimes shared a text or two she hadnt let the other blonde know of her arrival in Neptune. She wanted to surprise her and a surprise she knew it would be. **

**Veronica pulled up in her new Ferrari, her dads present over the divorce. Before getting out she looked around and saw she had already drew attention. **

**Veronica got out of her car and straightened up her outfit. She was wearing a denim short skirt and pink tank top. Also wearing matching pink stilettos and her hair hung down slightly curled. She put on her shades and walked towards her new school, everybody staring.**

**Meanwhile Dick ran up to Logan, who was stood with Lilly Madison Shelley and Duncan.**

"Oh my gosh have you lot seen the new girl? Shes HOT!"

**Duncan and Logan laughed, while Lilly didnt look pleased.**

"Dick nobody is hot apart from me, got it?"

"Sorry Lil but she could even give you a run for your money"

"NO! Dick dont speak like that about another girl unless you want to loose your d*ck"

**Everybody laughed. Just then another another girl ran over.**

"Oh gosh Lilly Ive just seen the new girl"

"So?"

"Your not gonna be impressed?"

"Why not?"

"Its Veronica Mars"

**Lillys face went pale at this. **

"No way! She knows this is my school, im going to take her down!"

**Logan and Duncan exchanged looks. Meg walked over and linked arms with Duncan.**

"Whats up Duncan?"

"Whos Veronica Mars?"

"Only Lillys arch nemisis......everything Lilly has done Veronica has done one better, they hate each other why?"

"Because shes the new girl"

"Oh no thats not good"

**Veronica walked out of the office and bumped into a guy.**

"Watch it princess"

"Princess?"

"Cant you hear over all that bling"

**Veronica smiled, she liked this guy.**

"Im Veronica"

"Well Veronica im Weevil"

"I like it, let me guess......leader of the PCH's"

"How'd you know?"

"Im not the princess you make me out as"

"So you aint gonna be Lillys new follower?"

"Hell no! Im gonna bring that girl down!"

**Veronica and Weevil both smiled as they high fived.**

_Well let me know what you think please.....x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews everybody and continue with them, they make me smile_

**Veronica walked into her first class still talking to Weevil and another guy called Wallace, who aparently sometimes spoke with Weevil. He was a member of the basketball team and was currently telling Veronica how one of the cheerleaders had broken her leg and they were desperate to replace her. Weevil sat and turned to Veronica.**

"You arent seriously gonna join the cheerleaders? I dont see you as a cheerleader"

**Veronica smiled. **"I was head cheerleader at my old school, can give Lilly Kane a run for her money"

**Weevil and Wallace both laughed as they heard there 'queens' name. Weevil turned and started speaking to Hector. Wallace and Veronica carried on talking when they heard a girly scream.**

"VERONICA!"

**Veronica laughed and jumped hugging her dear friend.**

"Hey Meg!"

"Girl what are you doing here?"

"Oh we got all the time in the world for that"

**Meg let go of Veronica still smiling and held Duncans hand. Veronica looked up at Duncan.**

"You must be Duncan....the youngest Kane"

"Thats me, hi veronica is it?"

"Sure is"

**She then looked at Logan and smiled again.**

"And you must be Logan Echolls. Son to movie stars Aaron and Lynn. Brother to struggling actress Trina, well half brother and perminant fixture in Lilly Kanes life."

**Meg and Duncan laughed and Logan looked shocked. **

"How did you.....?" **He had only ever told his close friends about Trina only being his half sister.**

**This is where Meg jumped in.**

"Shes a P.I. Logan.....as in Private Investigator. And shes good at what she does"

**Veronica stood there smiling and went to sit back down as the teacher came in, as she sat Weevil turned round to whisper to her.**

**Logan sat next to Duncan at the back of the class and watched as Veronica interacted with a PCHer. He kept his eyes on her throughout the class, not only what she rich funny not to mention gorgeous, she got along with everybody and was answering lots of questions, therefore proving to be smart. He couldnt believe it, Meg was right she had the whole package and could out do Lilly Kane anyday.**

**As class ended Veronica left talking with Wallace Meg Duncan and Logan. Her and Logan were getting on quite well.**

**Come lunch Lilly was sat on Casey's lap. Meg and Duncan walked over and sat down as Duncan rang for Chinese. Lilly was shocked.**

"Donut wheres Logan? He had last class with you, he should be here"

"Oh hes helping Veronica find her locker"

**Lillys face paled and she stormed into the building looking for them both.**

**Meanwhile, they had found Veronicas locker and were currently stood by it laughing.**

"You know your not like the girls here Veronica?"

"And hows that?"

"Youve got everything to make you the new queen bitch but instead your this down to earth girl who just has a laugh"

"Oh I can be a bitch, I just thought I would take a different approach to getting people to like me this time.....besides I know Lilly hates it"

**They both laughed and Logan leaned down to give her a kiss, there lips were so close when they heard it.**

"NO WAY!"

**Veronica let out a curse and looked up at Lilly and smiled.**

"Hi Lil"

"Veronica what are you doing here?"

"Well you see I go to school here"

"That alcoholic of a mother finally kick you out"

"Actually me and my dad but you know how it is.....my dads the rich one, so I guess im what you call an 09er and since im richer than you.....it shouldnt be hard becoming queen of the 09ers"

**With that she walked off and outside with Logan shortly behind her. When she reached the 09er table she got all there attention.**

"Ok everybody so as my welcome here present from daddy im having a party this friday night and its lasting til sunday morning, if your anybody you will be there"

**Duncan handed Veronica her chinese she said her thanks and walked off to sit with Wallace, who was currently on his own.**

"This seat taken?"

**Wallace smiled as she sat down.**

"Shouldnt you be with your 09er friends?"

"See I should but until I get Lilly out of the way im not interested"

**Wallace laughed.**

"You sure are sumit Veronica Mars"

"That a good or bad thing?"

"Good definately" **Logan smiled as he said it and sat down.**

"Isnt Lilly gonna kill you for not sitting with her?"

"Probably but its more fun over here"

**Later that day, Veronica and Logan walked out of school.**

"So bigshot what you doing tonight?"

"Well I was thinking maybe some homework and family time" **Logan smiled as he said it and Veronica hit his arm.**

"Wanna come over for a bit?"

"Sure, follow you there?"

"Yep"

**Logan got in his car and followed Veronica back to hers. Looking at her house Logan smiled, she lived next door to him. He parked behind her and she took his hand as they walked inside. He looked around taking it all in, it was lovely. He had known the people that lived here before but he had never been in the house before. **

**Veronica led him towards her dads office, she knocked twice before she heard him yell for her to come in. She walked in and let go of Logans hand and ran over to give him a kiss on the cheek.**

**Keith smiled.**

"Hey kiddo, how was your first day?"

"Eventful"

"Make plenty of new friends?"

"Of course"

"And how did Lilly take it?"

"She screwed"

"I knew you should have text her"

**Logan looked surprised at this, why did Veronica have Lillys number?**

"Well too late now"

"Well Jake invitied us over for dinner next Monday"

"That should be exciting, dad this is Logan"

**Keith looked up and smiled.**

"Nice to meet you Logan"

"You too Mr Mars"

"Keith please Logan, Mr Mars makes me feel old"

**Veronica smiled and headed towards Logan.**

"We will be upstairs dad"

"Ok princess, is Logan stopping for dinner?"

**Veronica looked at Logan and he nodded. With that the two teens left and went up to Veronicas room. Logan was amazed, it was bigger than his. He saw all the photos and went over to look at them. He saw one of Lilly and Veronica in bikinis on what looked like a boat. He turned to Veronica who was watching him from her bed.**

"You knew Lilly before today?"

"Of course! Her dad was my mums highschool sweetheart"

"So your mum used to live here?"

"Yeah she grew up in Neptune and now shes an alcoholic"

"Im sorry"

"Its cool, I dont like to drewl on it, anyway with her being an alcoholic I could get away with anything"

**Logan sat on her bed opposite her and smiled.**

"Like your 2day party?"

"Actually that was my dads idea, surprisingly! He used to hate me throwing parties and at one time refused to go work away just so I couldnt have one"

"How come you and Lilly dont get on?"

"She thinks I slept with her holiday fling, which I didnt"

"So why does she think it?"

"Cause I told him to tell her that"

"Why?"

"Because as queen of my old school I had a rep to protect, everybody thinks im like Lilly. That I sleep around with guys but still have a boyfriend and that I sleep with others boyfriends"

"But you dont?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course"

"Im still a virgin"

_Dummmm dummmm dummmmmm :D Please review please x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday came quickly for Veronica and she decided to skip.....school had been uneventful since her first day. Logan hadnt laughed at her about the virgin thing. He just smiled and said that he hoped she found that special someone at Neptune High. She rang Meg on her way to the mall.**

"Hey V why you not at school yet?"

"Im goin outfit shopping for tonight.....wanna join me?"

"Sure lemmi just say bye to Duncan"

"Only B meet you there in 10"

**With that she rang Logan, who answered on the second ring.**

"Hey Veronica, where are you?"

"On my way to the mall, wanna meet me for lunch?"

"Sure, where?"

"I dunno, ill ring you?"

"Sure, who you going shopping with? you surely aint going on your own"

"Of course not....Megs meeting me?"

"Meg? As in Meg Manning?"

"Yeah why?"

"Meg never skips"

"Well I guess I have a good influence on her"

**She heard him laughed and smiled.**

"Well Veronica Mars I will be waiting for your calll..... see you later"

**Veronica smiled as she put her phone on the seat next to her.**

**Meanwhile, Meg walked over to Duncan who was talking to Casey and Lilly. She linked on his arm.**

"Baby im not feeling well.....im gonna go home, ill call you later about tonight?"

"Ok baby, want me to come?"

"No its ok get my homework for me?"

"Ok"

**With that Duncan gave Meg a kiss and she practically ran to her car.**

**Lilly turned to Casey.**

"Did I just see right?"

"Yep"

"Meg is skipping without me?"

**Madison walked over to Lillys other side.**

"Shes going shopping with Veronica Mars"

**Duncan looked at both girls shocked.**

"Meg doesnt skip school, how could you assume that?"

**Lilly laughed at this.**

"Oh donut your so naive....Meg skipping school to go shopping with that thing"

**Duncan couldnt believe it but he knew on some level that Lilly and Madison (as much as he hated to admit it) were right.**

**Meg and Veronica walked into the mall laughing as they linked arms.**

"You know Lilly will know the truth?"

"So.....I need a new outfit V"

"Everygirl does"

**Come dinner time Meg and Veronica walked back into school. Logan walked out his class and saw Veronica waiting for him.**

"You know you could get in trouble for this"

"Do I look bothered?"

**They both linked arms and walked out of school to her car.**

"So where are we going?"

"To the beach"

"For food?"

"Look in the back seat"

**Logan looked into the back and saw a picnic. He smiled.**

"All this for lil old me"

"No its for me, im torturing you.....your gonna watch me eat"

"After what you ate the other night it wouldnt surprise me"

"Your funny"

**Meg walked and sat on Duncans lap, he smiled.**

"How was shopping?"

"How did you.....?"

"Madison is noisy you know"

"I should have guessed, I enjoyed myself.....although im not too sure about my outfit. Its more like Lillys kind of thing"

"Then why buy it?"

"V insisted it looked good"

"Fair enough, cant argue with that"

**Lilly stormed over.**

"Wheres Logan?"

"Him and Veronica left the car park about 10minutes ago in her car"

"URGH!"

**Logan and Veronica, after eating slowly walked back up to her car.**

"Coming back to school this afternoon?"

"You kidding, ive got a party to prepare for"

"Fair enough"

**As they parked up Logan leaned over and gave Veronica a short but sweet kiss and got out the car smiling. He looked back once and walked over to Duncan and Meg.**

**Veronica smiled and looked up to see Lilly watching her. Smiling a sweet smile at Lilly she backed out of the car park and carried on back to her house, the whole time thinking of Logan.**

_Next chapter is party time :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Veronica walked round her house, laughing. The party was in full swing by now. She saw Meg and Duncan enter and smiled. She was right Meg looked hot! **

**Meg was wearing a to the knee black dress, but it had a slit the came most the way up her leg. She wore black stilettos and her hair was curled. She was sure at first but the outfit was growing on her, although Duncan didnt seem to like it.**

**Veronica went over.**

"Meg you look amazing!"

"Thanks V, so do you"

**Veronica had to admit it, she did look hot. She wore a short red dress that left nothing to the imagination. The top of the dress was boob tube and she rocked it with a black necklace, it was leather and had a cross dangling down. She wore red pole dancing like shoes. **

"Have either of you seen Logan?"

**Meg smiled, she had witnessed there kiss earlier and thought they made a good couple.**

"Has somebody got a crush?"

"I dont do crushes"

"Sure you dont, I saw that kiss earlier and the smile on your face after"

**Duncan joined in as he laughed. **"You and Logan hey?"

"No not me and Logan, it was just a kiss!"

**Veronica had been walking round the party for an hour and still no sign of Logan. She looked at the stairs and saw Lilly making her way up there, so she followed. She watched the other blonde stumble into her bedroom and followed, that room was ment to be off limits.**

"What are you doing in here Lilly?"

**Lilly turned from the wall she was facing and was holding the photo of them both.**

"You kept this?"

"I had to"

"But I hated you after this"

"But I never hated you!"

"Why did you sleep with him Veronica?"

"I didnt"

"Yes you did"

"I told him to tell you that"

"Why? I dont get it"

"I wanted to be better than you and in order to do that, making you believe I had was my only option"

"Ronica you was always better than me anyway"

"No Lil everybody saw me as your sidekick and I didnt want to be in your shadow any longer"

"So we've argued for years over something that never happened?"

"Yep"

**Lilly stood forward and pulled Veronica into a hug, Veronica hugged her back.**

"I missed you so much Ronica"

"I missed you too, friends again"

"Of course! And we can both rule Neptune High"

"Wanna go party"

"Of course! We need new memories for your wall"

**Lilly wrapped her arm round Veronica and both girls exited the bedroom, locking the door on there way out.**

"Wanna go grab a drink?"

"Sure"

**Both girls walked into the kitchen. Logan Meg Duncan Madison Dick and Shelley all turned shocked. Logan was the first to speak.**

"You finally told her the truth?"

"Yep"

**Logan smiled. Veronica grabbed a drink and Logan grabbed her arm.**

"Can we talk?"

"Ya lets go upstairs"

**Veronica told Lilly where she was going and went upstairs with Logan. She unlocked her bedroom door and they walked in. Veronica sat with Logan on the bed.**

"What is it Logan?"

"Ummmmm I dont know how to say this"

"Just spit it out"

**Logan leaned forward and kissed Veronica, the kiss was full of passion. As they pulled away there faces remained close.**

"Veronica will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I would love that"

**This time Veronica leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the petite girl and they fell back on the bed. **

**They both stopped the second they heard a click. Veronica looked up to see a laughing Lilly with a camera in her hand.**

"Lil what are you doing?"

"Making memories"

**Veronica laughed and buried her head in Logans chest. **

"Are you coming downstairs?"

"Yeah we are"

**Logan got up and grabbed Veronicas hand. The 3of them walked downstairs and carried on with the party.**

**A few hours later and everybody was having such a good time. Veronica and Logan were dancing. Meg and Duncan were in a corner talking. Lilly was dancing with Casey, for the first time at any party.**

**Madison came running over to Lilly.**

"Lilly that weird computer girl has just arrived"

"And?"

"Shes not an 09er"

"You mean Mac right?"

"Something like that"

"Shes Veronicas cousin"

"What?"

"Yeah, leave her alone because me and Veronica teamed up, it aint pretty"

"Ok, Lil can I speak to you?"

"Sure"

**Lilly made her excuses and walked outside with Madison. The girls sat down in a corner, away from everybody else.**

"Lil you know I love you but why are you friends with her so easily?"

"Im not......im making her believe it, how can I get proper revenge if I dont know everything personal in her life"

"So you playing her"

"Yes, its only going to be a few weeks, so can you be as good an actress as me and lead everybody to believe were all friends"

"Sure, im going to find Dick"

"Ok and tell him I said hi"

**Madison smiled and walked off. As Lilly got up she saw Logan watching her and walked over to him.**

"Hey hotshot, having fun?"

"Lilly you really are going to be close to V again arent you? Its not just one of your games?"

"Of course it isnt Logan"

"Then what was that with Madison"

"I was warning her to be nice"

"I hope so"

**Lilly smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, but caught his lips just as Veronica stood watching. Logan being in the state his was didnt pull straight away and by the time he did Veronica had already stormed off. Lilly looked down.**

"Im sorry Logan I shouldnt have done that, your with Ronica"

"Yeah....ummmmm....how about we just dont tell her?"

"Sounds good"

**With that Lilly walked off, smiling at the fact Veronica had seen, she knew Logan would respond and when she brought Veronica down she would dump Casey and have Logan all to herself.**

**Veronica went back into the kitchen and grabbed the vodka bottle off the side and started drinking. Mac, who was sat talking to Meg and Duncan saw this and got up, taking the vodka from Veronica.**

"Whats up V?"

"Lo....Logan and Lilly kissing outside" **Veronica started to cry and grabbed the bottle back from Mac and started drinking. Mac let her take the bottle as she knew she couldnt win but she stood and watched, she was going to keep an eye on Veronica.**

**Just as Veronica took the bottle back Logan walked into the room to see his girlfriend crying and drinking straight from the bottle, he walked over and tried to grab the bottle but for a small girl Veronica held it tight.**

"Baby whats the matter? I thought you didnt really drink"

"Get away from me!"

"What are you on about V? Im your boyfriend im meant to be here for you when your upset"

"Your not my boyfriend! Your dumped"

"What? Why?"

"How can I have a boyfriend that kisses Lilly Kane!"

"You saw that?"

**Veronica didnt answer this time she just grabbed the next bottle, Mac stood forward.**

"Your not going to denie your a cheat?"

"It was a mistake"

"No you were the mistake! I suggest you leave V alone"

**Logan looked down knowing Mac was right, so he slowly walked off and left the party.**

_Please review.....the next chapter is the second day of the party....I have the next 3chapters written and will add them when I get reviews! x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok here is the 5th chapter.....dont anybody think Lillys going to get away with kissing Logan :D_

_Btw it has to be said_

_RIP Patrick Swazye_

**Veronica sat on her bed, its was 5pm on the second day of the 2day party. Veronica had gone to bed after 2bottles of vodka and 5shots of sambuca. She couldnt remember much from the night before. The main thing that did stand out was the fact that Logan, her then boyfriend, had been kissing Lilly, her supposed to be friend. She remembered Logan leaving and kicking Lilly out, but she knew they would both return today.**

**The party had carried on all day long but since she got up at 2pm Veronica had stayed in her room. Mac had been by 10minutes earlier and told Veronica to come down. **

**So here she was sat infront of her dresser, having just washed her hair. She slowly blow dried it thinking how she had let this guy who she had only known a week upset her so much. **

**Getting up Veronica made her way over to her bed and got her phone out, she rang her ex-boyfriend Adam.**

"Hey V, hows my favourite ex-girlfriend?"

"I feel horrible Adam"

"Then come back here, come live with your mum"

"You know I cant do that Adam"

"Please V....I miss you"

"I miss you too" **As she said this a tear came down her face. **"Im so sorry Adam"

"What for?"

"I was horrible to you.....I really did care about you and I never cheated on you, its was all lies for my reputation"

"I know V"

"You know?"

"I knew all along, I knew you better than you thought I did and its that Veronica I fell in love with and I know you dont love me but im here if you ever want to talk"

"Thank you, Adam I have to get back to my party"

"A week away and the famous Veronica Mars already has a party to attend to"

"Bye Adam"

"Bye V"

**Veronica hung up and smiled. She went back to her dresser and spent the next hour doing her hair and make up. She then went to her closest and walked in looking for an outfit. In the end she settled for black short with a red boob tube, red stilettos and fish net hold ups. **

**Looking into the mirror she smiled, she looked hot and she was going to make Logan jealous tonight, as she was about to leave her room her phone beeped, a text from Adam.**

_**Have fun V you deserve it and remember im here if you want me.....Adam x**_

**Veronica smiled and put her phone back down and left her bedroom, locking it as she went.**

**As she arrived in the kitchen she saw Mac Meg Duncan Dick Shelley Madison and Lilly talking. Lilly stood forward.**

"Veronica can we talk?"

"I really dont want to tonight Lilly, your only allowed in tonight because all the other 09ers are and I dont have a boyfriend you can kiss tonight so if you want to stay I suggest you stay out of my way"

**Veronica then smiled sweetly at Lilly and went over to Mac.**

"Makes you laugh dont it"

"What how Lilly Kane is trying to make friend with you?"

"Exactly"

**Both girls laugh and Veronica grabbed a glass with some vodka and coke in it.**

"Not on the bottle tonight V?"

"Not just yet"

**Three hours later Veronica was well on her way to drunkness and still no sign of Logan. Mac was starting to think that he was the reason Veronica was getting drunk. So she grabbed her phone and text him telling him Veronica needed him, she had got his number out of Veronicas phone the night before just in case. **

**10minutes after she set the text, she spotted him and ran over to him.**

"Mac whats the big emergency?"

"Shes getting wasted, Veronica doesnt drink and since she saw you hadnt arrived she hasnt stopped drinking"

"Oh"

"Logan do you like her?"

"Of course"

"Then help please"

"Ok, where is she?"

"I dont know, lets split up"

**Both went there seperate ways. Logan was the first to find her and was shocked to see her grinding up and down some random guy, she looked absolutely wasted. Veronica could barely stand so Logan went over and got between them. Veronica threw her arms round his neck and stumbled.**

"LOGAN! You made it!"

"Yes Veronica now lets get you up to bed"

"I dont want to go bed you just got here!"

"You need to your wasted"

**Seeing he couldnt drag her up he picked her up and made his way to her room, half way up the stairs he looked down to see she was asleep with her head against his chest.**

"Your gorgeous Ronnie" **He whispered as he laid her down.**

**Logan walked out the room, not thinking twice about locking the door, he had well and truely forgot to lock.**

**Logan walked downstairs and sat by Duncan, who handed him a drink.**

"How is she?"

"Passed out in her room, I really like her Duncan"

"I know you do and thats why you cant go away kissing my sister"

"She kissed me"

"But you didnt pull away"

**Logan looked down at the floor, knowing full well Duncan was right.**

"I hope she forgives me"

"She will man I promise"

_Ok this is a bit of a short one but only because I really want to get the next chapter up, please review! x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan sat down with the 09ers at lunch, looking round for Veronica. He hadnt seen her all day, which was unusual. He wanted to see how she was after last night. He saw Meg and Duncan appear and waved, to get there attention.**

**Meg and Duncan sat down near Logan, Meg looking uneasy.**

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Logan"

"Meg have you seen Veronica today?"

"She didnt come to school today?"

"What? Why not?"

"I dont know Mac rang me this morning and asked me to warn you not to go over! Im going to see if everythings ok later and I will let you know how I get on"

"Why doesnt she want me there?"

"I seriously dont know but I cant let you know til Ive been over, just promise me you wont go over"

"Promise"

**Logan looked down after that and just played with his food. Lilly walked over laughing with Madison and Shelley. She sat next to Logan and when she saw how miserable he looked she actually felt concerned.**

"Whats up hotshot?"

"Nothing"

"Logan tell me please, im your friend!"

"Its Veronica..."

"What about her?"

"She isnt here today and im worried"

**Meanwhile, Mac was sat on Veronicas bed watching her pack her clothes.**

"V please dont go back!"

**Veronica was crying as she packed and looked up, she looked like she had been crying all day.**

"I have to! I cant stay here now, I have a party to make everybody like me and this happens and you tell that Lamb dude and he laughs and does nothing about it! Im going back to live with my mum and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me!"

"What about Logan?" **Mac watched Veronica freeze at this and knew she had hit a nerve. **"Please V you have to talk to him! He will be broken if you just pick up and leave"

"You can explain it! Tell him what happened! But I seriously cant stay! Adams picking me up first thing in the morning!"

"Why Adam? You have your own car"

"He said I can only have it if I stay so therefore I loose the car"

**Mac was about to say something but was interupted by the doorbell.**

"I'll get that"

**Mac walked downstairs and opened the door to Meg.**

"Hey Meg!"

"Hey Mac, whats the big emergency? How come V wont at school today?"

"Shes leaving Meg"

"What? No, she cant be!"

"Yeah she is, come in here I'll tell you what happened"

**Meg followed Mac into the livingroom and both girls sat down.**

"What happened Mac?"

"Ummmmm how do I say this? Ok ummmm Veronica got raped"

"WHAT? When?"

"Last night after Logan took her upstairs, he didnt lock the room door after and somebody, well you know!"

"She doesnt.....she doesnt think Logan did it does she?"

"No shes knows it wasnt Logan"

"Has she told the sheriff?"

"Yeah....he laughed and so shes going back to live with her mum! Shes packing as we speak"

**Meg got up and ran upto Veronicas room, Veronica hadnt noticed her and Meg went straight over to her suitcase and started unpacking it. **

**Veronica came back into her room.**

"Meg what are you doing?"

"You are NOT leaving!"

"I am"

**By this time the girls were fighting over Veronicas clothes. Meg let go after about 5minutes and both girls sat down.**

"Please stay V! Just give it a week, if your feelings havent changed then go back"

**Veronica sighed.**

"Fine one week!"

**Meg smiled brightly and hugged her.**

**A couple of hours later Meg left to go home, as she got there she text Duncan to stay everything was fine and she text Logan to tell him to make things up with Veronica as she was going to leave tonight after something that had happened the night before. **

**Logan got the text and rang Meg straight up.**

"Hello?"

"What do you mean? What happened the night before?"

"I cant say Logan, if she wants you to know she will tell you!"

"Please tell me Meg"

"I cant Logan! I promised her I wouldnt"

"Why was she going to leave?"

"Because of what happened last night....Logan shes back at school tomorrow! Please stop her!"

"I will Meg, Ive got to go.....night Meg"

"Night Logan"

**As soon as Meg had left Mac went to make them something to eat. Veronica picked up her phone and rang Adam.**

"Hey V. Im just about to leave"

"Theres no need! Ive promised I will give it another week"

"Are you sure?"

"Not really but Meg begged"

"That the blonde who used to always comment on Facebook?"

"Yeah"

"Shes hot!"

"ADAM!"

"Sorry but she is!"

"Its cool! Anyway I thought maybe next week you could come down even if I dont move back"

"Id like that.....I think Roxie wants to come as well"

"Yeah thats cool, I have enough rooms"

"Ive got to go V. I'll send you the details"

"Night Adam"

**The following morning, Veronica and Mac walked into school arm in arm. Veronica wasnt dressed like her normal self today, she was dressed more rebellious (Like in the series). Veronica went her own way and managed to avoid Logan most of the day, although she knew she would come face to face with him at lunch.**

**As Veronica made her way to her table she rang for pizza. She sat with Mac and Wallace, she really didnt want to be with the 09ers today, after all she knew it was one of them that had sexually assaulted her. She prefered to sound of that to rape. **

**Logan called Veronicas name a few times as he made his way over to her table. She was obviously in her own world and so he reached over to her and touched her arm. What happened next he hadnt expected to happen. Veronica jumped away from his touch and stood up. Logan looked into her eyes and he saw that she was scared.**

"Veronica whats the matter?"

"Ummm nothing.....I ummmm I have to be somewhere"

**With that Veronica ran off back into the school, she looked back once and bumped straight into Lilly.**

"Hey Ronica, can we talk?"

"Ummmm not now Lil.....I have things to do"

"Ronica are you ok?"

"No ummmm im not!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now! But thanks for offering"

**Veronica walked off into the girls toilets and stayed there most of the day, how had her life got so complicated? **

**At the end of the day Veronica left the toilets and walked out into the car park, the first thing she noticed was that her car was gone and the second thing she noticed was Logan stood next to his banana. It was then that she remember Mac had an extra key to her car and they had both rode in her car that morning.**

**She slowly walked over to Logan with her arms crossed over her chest.**

"So is this some kind of set up?"

"Lillys idea"

"Should of guessed!"

**Logan opened the passenger door and Veronica carefully got in, Logan then ran round to his side and got in.**

"Veronica im really sorry about the other night with Lilly"

"Its ok"

"No its not! I know your still angry and I feel horrible"

"Im not angry about that"

"Then what else did I do?"

"You left the door open!"

**If Logan looked confused before he looked even more so now.**

"What do you mean I left the door open?"

"To my bedroom"

"Okay......"

"You dont get it! YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN AND I WAS RAPED!"

**Logan stopped the car as the words left her mouth and turned to a now crying Veronica. He pulled her close and held her to his chest as she cried, stroking her hair.**

"Ssssh your ok......your ok"

**Twenty minutes later Logan pulled up at his place and they both made there way to his bedroom. Once there Logan layed back and held Veronica close on his bed as she cried. Eventually she fell asleep and so did Logan until he felt Veronicas phone vibrate. He opened it and saw it was Mac, so whispering he answered.**

"Hey Mac"

"Logan! Wheres Veronica?"

"Shes asleep....she told me everything"

"Is she ok? Do you want me to come fetch her?"

"No its ok she can stay here.....ill drop her by before school tomorrow to get changed"

_Ok so many chapters in so little time.....please review! Im trying to get a few more up this week as start a new job with more hours next week. x_


	7. Chapter 7

_A few people have commented about Lilly! She has a plan and at the moment being friends with Veronica is her just being a good actress! Im really sorry for not updating this week. Ive re-wrote this chapter 3times this week and im still not happy with it. Ive started a new job so updates will be a bit more spread out, sorry. I will try once a week :D_

**Veronica woke up and felt a strong arm wrapped around her. This was unusual....it took her a few minutes to remember everything that happened last night. She turned in the bed and smiled at a sleeping Logan.**

"Stop staring!" **Logans voice made her jump, as she really did think he was sleeping.**

**Logan laughed as he leaned up on his elbow.**

"How long have you been awake?"

"Longer than you, I thought I would pretend to be asleep and see if you ran"

"Why?"

"To get an idea of where I stand with the almighty Veronica Mars"

"You stand right about....." **Before she could finish her sentence she had lent forward and kissed him. The kiss, however sweet it was, was cut short by Veronicas phone ringing. She tried to ignore it but Logan reached for it and answered it, his eyes never leaving hers.**

"Hi Mac"

"Hey, how is she?"

"Shes good, just gone for a shower I think"

**Veronica had made her way over to the bathroom and was heading in, she turned and smiled at him when he said his last line.**

"Okay.....but is she feeling better today?"

"Millions"

"And your going to drop her by before school?"

"Actually I think we may skip"

"Logan what have you got planned?"

"Just trust me....she needs this"

"I dont like the sound of that"

**Logan put the phone down and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ten minutes later Veronica joined him.**

"Hey"

"Hey whats for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"Perfect!"

**Two hours the pair sat in a doctors office, they had been sat in silence for 7minutes and 32seconds....Veronica was counting.**

"Veronica Mars?"

**Logan and Veronica stood and followed the doctor...Logan was about to ask if he should wait when Veronica grabbed his hand and they walked in together.**

**While the doctors did tests and took samples Logan held Veronicas hand. Half an hour later the doctor let them leave and said he would be in contact with the results.**

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Can we go mine and relax? I want to check on my dad"

"Of course"

**Logan pulled up at the drive and saw a red convertable parked in the driveway. He turned to ask Veronica about it but by the time he turned Veronica was half way up the driveway screaming excitedly. He slowly got up and followed her through the front door which she had just walked in. **

**Veronica couldnt believe it! She knew that car, she had afterall brought it Adam for his birthday. She ran straight into the house and straight upto her room, as she went to open the door it swung open and Adam pulled her into his arms and spun her round. She laughed and hugged Roxie.**

"Oh my gosh! I have missed you two so much!"

"Ive missed you too bff!"

**Veronica let go of Roxie when she saw the girl was looking over her shoulder. She turned slowly and saw Logan standing awkwardly in the doorway. She made her way over to him and took him by the hand and led him into the room.**

"Logan this is Adam and Roxie....Adam is my ex-boyfriend slash best MALE friend and Roxie is my bestest ever friend....guys this is Logan"

"So this is the famous Logan" **Roxie smiled and Veronica went bright red, while Logan got a cocky smile upon his face.**

"Famous hey? Hope its all good"

"Not really"

**Veronica laughed at Logans shocked face.**

**Veronica and Roxie moved over to the bed and sat giggling and whispering. Adam hadnt said a word since Logan arrived and now he stood looking at Veronicas photos, they brought back so many happy memories.**

"Oh V he is so hot!"

"I know right and hes such a good kisser!"

"So are you two together again?"

**Logan was listening in and smiled, until he heard Veronicas answer.**

"No just friends"

"Thats a shame!"

**Logan stood back up and moved back over to the girls.**

"Veronica I have to get back to school I have an assignment to do"

"Oh ok.....we still on for tomorrow?"

"We can postpone that....I mean you have friends over! I'll call you"

**With that Logan left. Veronica turned to Roxie.**

"I just got the blow off didnt I?"

"Yeah V....anyway onto good news......my parents are transfering down here and seems Adam here is my cousin, hes coming too....so we was wonderin if we could stay here until the parents arrive.....were already enrolled and start Neptune High tomorrow"

"OH MY GOSH! Like you have to ask....of course you can stay your my best friends!"

**Logan walked in to school as bell signalled lunch, he walked into the quad and sat by Meg and Duncan.**

"Hey Logan....wheres V?"

"With her real friends!"

"Huh?"

"Roxie and Adam have came to visit"

"Oh....so are you 2back together?"

"Not occording to Ronnie"

"Oh Logan....im so sorry she will come round I promise"

_Ok this is a short chapter.....Next chapter will be Roxie and Adams first day.....x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Veronica drove into school the next day with Roxie sat by her side and Adam in the back. She parked up and all three got out the car. Veronica took Roxies hand and all three walked upto Meg and Duncan. Meg noticed them first and smiled.**

"Hey V"

"Hey Meg, this is Adam and Roxie....Roxie Adam this is Meg"

"Hey Meg"

"Hey guys! This is my boyfriend Duncan"

**Duncan turned round and smiled, but his face fell seeing Roxie. He turned to Meg.**

"Baby I have to go see Mr C about some president stuff, catch you at lunch?"

"Ok babe"

**They kissed and Duncan left. Meg sat with Veronica Adam and Roxie and they all gossiped about everything.**

**Meanwhile, Duncan went to the car park in search of Logan and found him and Lilly walking hand in hand.**

"Did I miss something?"

"Hey lil bro, you know my boyfriend right?"

"Boyfriend? Casey?"

"Oh no thats so over.....me and Logan got talking last night and decided we were the ones for each other"

**Duncan looked at Logan now, anger obvious in his eyes.**

"And Veronica?"

"What about her?"

"Shes only staying because of you!"

"Well she can go if she wants...I have Lilly now"

**With that they walked off and left a stunned Duncan in the car park.**

**Lilly smiled as they walked off.**

"Im so glad were together finally Logan"

"Me too Lil....me too"

**Veronica smiled at something Adam saw until he eyes fell on Logan and Lilly. She slowly got up.**

"Ummmm guys I have to go.....Meg will show ya to class....I'll see you in a bit"** And with that she was gone.**

**Meg Adam and Roxie looked up at where she was looking and all three faces dropped, Adam was the first to speak.**

"So thats Lilly?"

"Yep" **Both girls replied in unison. **

**Meg made her excuses and stormed over to Logan and Lilly.**

"Logan can I have a word please?"

"Sorry Meg im just about to walk Lilly to class, maybe later?"

"Whatever!"

**Meg stormed off and Adam and Roxie ran after her. They found Veronica in homeroom reading. Meg sat infront of her.**

"Veronica are you ok?"

"Yeah sure, why wouldnt I be?"

"Because Lillys being a slut"

"Lillys always a slut....I should have guessed Logan only wanted sex"

"No V....Logan isnt like that"

"Well he sure has a good way of hiding it"

**As she said this the class arrived and everybody started taking there seats. Meg infront on Veronica. Roxie and Adam to her right and Logan in his usual seat on his left. Duncan sat by Meg. Lilly wasnt in homeroom with them.**

**Logan looked over at Veronica as he sat and saw the hurt in her face, this caused him to look down ashamed. When there teacher arrived he got Roxie and Adam up one by one to say a bit about themselves, Roxie was first.**

"Hi everybody! My names Roxie and I just moved here like yesterday! Im currently living with my all time best friend Veronica Mars and my also new here cousin Adam Jefferson! I used to be 2nd in command of my old schools cheerleading team, behind Veronica of course! Ummmm im totally single so yanoo...."

**She sat down and everybody was in shock over the fact Veronica used to be cheerleading captain, she hadnt applied to join Neptunes team. Next was Adam.**

"As Roxie said, my names Adam Jefferson. I moved here yesterday and ummmm I dunno what to say. Im not the best public speaker but will have my say when its needed."

**Adam sat down after his short speech and Veronica and Roxie both mouth boring to him.**

**After class Meg waited for Veronica at the door.**

"Hey V"

"Hey Meg"

"So Roxies speech reminded me of something......when are you going to join our cheerleading team?"

"I dont think I am"

"Why not?"

"Because Ive changed....its not my kind of thing anymore"

"So?"

"Meg please dont push this!"

"Ok fine V......I'll see you at lunch"

"Sure"

**Meg walked off with Adam to there class and Veronica and Roxie walked off to there class. Lilly just happened to be in there class as well. Lilly smiled as they walked in and walked over to Veronica.**

"Hey V.....Im really sorry about me and Logan just showing up today....I know you liked him and all but Ive liked him forever and he came round last night begging I couldnt say no because Ive always liked him"

"Whatever Lilly! I really dont care"

"So we good?"

"Sure" **Veronica plastered a fake smile on as she said this and Roxie and Lilly both knew it was fake.**

**Adam and Meg walked into there class and Logan walked over, trying to ignore Adam.**

"Hows mads V?"

"She wont say, but how the hell do you think Logan!?! She stays here just for you and you bail on her for Lilly"

"But I thought she would want Adam back!"

**This is where Adam jumped in.**

"No she doesnt want me! She WANTED you but since that isnt happening she just told us she has a new boyfriend"

"Who?"

_Dumdumdummmmmmmmmmmm Review and you will find out who.......But who do YOU think it is?x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Come lunch time Logan was still pondering over Veronicas new boyfriend.....Who was it?**

**Lilly sat down next to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek as she took a slice of his pizza while talking to Madison.**

**All the 09ers were busy talking and joking with each other when Meg and Veronica walked over laughing.**

**Lilly stood up. **"What is SHE doing here?"

"I am here to see my boyfriend Lilly" **With that Veronica moved over and sat on Casey's lap, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.**

**Everybody stared at them in shock. Veronica whispered something in Caseys ear and kissed him passionately before getting up and walking over to her friends, who were also staring.**

**Mac was the first to speak. **"Casey Grant?"

"Why not?"

"Because your only doing it to get back at Lilly and Logan"

"So? He is as well"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, saw him this morning upset because Lilly just dumped him like that so we thought would wind them up a bit"

"Good plan!"

"I know! And funny enough it was his idea"

**Meanwhile, back over at the 09ers table, people were still in shock. Although surprise surprise Lilly came out of it first.**

"You and Veronica?"

"Yeah, I mean she is cute so why not, probably the best kisser ever as well, no offence Lil"

"Offence taken! I cant believe we only broke up last night and you always have somebody new"

**Casey laughed at this. **"You are joking right? You slept with Logan before we even broke up"

"Oh come on its not like he was the first time I cheated"

"And thats why I have Veronica...at least she wont cheat!" **With that the conversation was over, Casey carried on eating. Lilly was bitching with Madison and Logan just sat there staring at Veronica. **

**Logan couldnt believe it, how could she?**

**Later on in the afternoon Veronica and Casey were still the talk of the school. Logan was quiet all day about it, he barely spoke to anybody especially Lilly. Casey had approached Logan to talk but Logan had brushed him off. **

**Veronica didnt mind, she felt bad not being able to make Logan feel better but he had started all this first by getting jealous and asking Lilly out. Now he knew how it felt.**

**As Veronica was walking out to the car park holding hands with Casey, she saw Logan leaning against her car and she shared a exchange with Casey, before he gave her a quick kiss and made his way to his car.**

**Veronica slowly made her way to Logan and he stood properly up.**

"Hi!"

"Hey Logan, whats up?"

"Ummm can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, but make it quick?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could drop me off and we could talk on the way? I got a lift with Lilly today"

"Wont she hate you getting a lift with the enermy?"

"Probably, but we are friends arent we?"

"Yeah I guess we are, get in!"

**As Veronica got into her car, she texted Roxie and Adam to let them know she was dropping Logan home and to get a ride with Meg or Mac.**

**5minutes into the drive and Logan hated spoke yet. Veronica kept giving him quick glances but his face was unreadable.**

"What did you want to talk about Logan?"

"Us"

"There is no us Logan, you made that clear"

"Is that why your with Casey?"

"He wants to make Lilly jealous"

"And you want to make me jealous?"

"Logan why do you care your with Lilly now? You had a chance with me but you went for her instead"

"To make you jealous"

"Logan its you I like not Adam"

"What makes you think this is about Adam?"

"Maybe the looks you gave him today"

"This isnt about Adam"

"Good now were here and you wont mind leaving my car, next time get a lift with your girlfriend!"

**Logan looked shocked as he got out of the car and went to speak but Veronica had already pulled away. This was going to be hard to get her back on his side, but first he had to do something about Lilly.**

_Ok im really REALLY sorry ive been so busy with work lately, up at 4am every morning lol please review and I promise to update soon xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Three weeks later, Lilly & Logan were still dating. Lilly had cheated on him a total of 7times. Logan knew of these but seeing as Veronica was still dating Casey he didnt seem to care.**

**Veronica had ignored Logan since she dropped him off that afternoon and it was now surprisingly becoming easier and easier for her to. She was really starting to like Casey, not how she liked Logan but she didnt mind him. He was sweet and took care of her.**

**Casey now really had a thing for Veronica, he had moved on from Lilly and was determined for Veronica to get over Logan. They spent most of their time together and she hadnt spoken to Logan so he had her all to himself, well almost. Veronica spent a lot of her time with Roxie and Adam. Now he didnt mind Roxie but when he found out Adam was Veronicas ex it made him hate him alot, although he didnt let this on as he didnt want to upset Veronica.**

**Back to now, currently Veronica was looking about for Casey but couldnt seem to find him. She was at Logans house, he was having a party for his birthday. She had sent Logan a text this morning to wish him happy birthday but never got a reply. **

**A little while later Veronica found Casey outside talking with Duncan, she walked up and he wrapped his arms round her, never stopping his conversation with Duncan.**

**Veronica looked up at him and interupted both boys. **

"Have you got a new aftershave on?"

**Duncan couldnt stop the laugh that escaped his mouth while Casey looked confused.**

"No babe, I just havent worn it in a while.....I think the last time was the night of your party"

**Veronica smiled and the boys carried on with their conversation. Suddenly Veronica felt sick, it all fit together. She let go of Casey and made her excuses and ran. She ran straight into Lilly and Lilly was about to make a silly comment when Veronica just ran by and into the closest bathroom. Lilly ran after her, worried by the look on the younger girls face. **

**What she didnt expect was for Veronica to be lent over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach and crying. Lilly walked over and pulled Veronicas hair back and held it for her.**

**Once done Veronica sat on the floor and cried while Lilly went to a drawer and got out a brand new toothbrush and handed it to Veronica. Lilly helped her up and Veronica washed her teeth. When done both girls walked into the bedroom, Lilly locking both doors so nobody could interupt.**

**She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Veronica, who just cried into her former friends shoulder. **

**Half an hour later Veronicas phone beeped and she got up to look, it was from Casey.**

_Hey Sexy, where are you? xx_

**Veronica threw her phone at the wall, breaking it. Lilly stood up and took Veronicas hand and again both girls sat down.**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I....I was raped"

**For the first time ever Lilly was speechless, they sat there for another 10minutes in silence, until Lilly could process this fact.**

"When?"

"My party"

"Thats why you wanted to leave" **It was more of a statement than a question.**

"Do you know who?"

"I think so....."

"Think so?"

"I was drugged.....I think, I cant really remember....but I....Casey wears the aftershave that I could smell on my bed.....he hasnt worn it since that night"

**Meanwhile, Casey was looking for Veronica and went over to even Logan to find him.**

"Hey man! Have you since Veronica anywhere....I sent her a text but she never replyed and her phones off"

"Funny enough I havent seen Lilly for a while"

**Madison overheard this and turned to both boys.**

"There together....Veronica ran into Lilly about an hour and a half ago and ran into the toilet, Lilly went after her and neither have came out yet.

"Which one?"

**Madison pointed the bathroom out and Logan ran over banging on the door, getting no reply he went to open the bedroom door to go threw but that door was locked too. He banged again and Lilly eventually opened the door, her face was tear streaked as if she had done a hell of a lot of crying and looking past her Veronica was looking worse, if possible. Logan slowly walked in and Lilly shut the door behind him, before Casey could enter.**

**Logan went straight over and hugged Veronica, who was again crying. Lilly slowly went over and Logan pulled her too into the hug. After about 5minutes Veronica whispered one word....**

"Casey!"

**She didnt need to say anymore, Logan understood what she ment and he too felt sick hearing his FORMER friends name. **

**Casey banged on the door, he had seen Lilly crying and knew Veronica must be doing the same and he wanted to be there for her, although he couldnt if they wouldnt let him in. Although somehow he knew why....**

_Only a little one but I wanted to post something x_

_Please Review x_


	11. Chapter 11

_And Finally I Update....x_

**Logan couldnt believe it as he sat and hugged his two favourite girls, well favourite girl and his girlfriend. He didnt know what to do, he knew he should phone the police or do something sensible, but what Logan felt at that moment was anything but sensible. **

**Looking down at his right he could see Veronica had fell asleep, he noticed she was holding Lillys hand who was also asleep. He smiled and gently moved and layed them down. He sat on the chair near the bed and watched them until he eventually fell asleep.**

**When Veronica woke up she saw Lilly first and then Logan. She smiled to herself and looked at her phone, 2missed calls off her father. She layed on her back and watched the ceiling. Until she felt the bed move beside her and somebody wrap their arm around her, Veronica turned her head and smiled at Lilly.**

"Hey!"

"How you feeling?"

"Good thanks, how about you?"

"I honestly dont know"

"We will get through this together V, I promise"

"I know....I just cant believe I agreed to be his girlfriend"

"V dont do this to yourself"

"I cant help it"

"Well you need to try because you have me now"

"Promise?"

"Promise....forever and always"

**Logan sat and watched the girls with a smile, It was just like them both for something serious like this to happen before they put there differences aside.**

**3hours later and Veronica Logan Lilly Adam and Roxie were all sat around Veronicas pool. Well the girls were sunbathin and the boys were doing the bbq. Meg and Duncan were due to come round.**

"So V now we friends again I got to ask you something?"

"Sure what is it Lil?"

"Are you ok with me and Logan? I mean if your not I will end it but I really do like him!"

"Of course babe....your kind of cute together"

**Roxie sat there and watched as her best friend lied through her front teeth, but she knew Lilly couldnt tell. Veronica shot up when the door bell went signalling Duncan and Meg were here and the bbq could begin. **

_Ok so I know its been along wait but I didnt know where to go with this and when I finally settled my internet got cut off so im really sorry! Next chapter will skip a couple of months, it will be up shortly as I have already writen it. So in the meantime please review!x_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you so much! I was so sure nobody would review anymore! Quick update on there lives after 3months and then on with the story._

**Veronica and Adam are back together and have been 2months. There relationship seems fine on the outside, cute and innocent couple of Neptune High (Similar to V and Duncan in the seris) but on the inside things werent all great. Veronica missed Logan so much and everytime she saw him it hurt, but Adam was ok? I mean he did know her. Adam knew Veronica loved Logan but he was sure if he stayed she would eventually fall back into love with him.**

**Roxie was going out with Wallace and things seemed to be going ok although they had only been together 3weeks but everybody knew they were falling big time.**

**Logan and Lilly were still together. Logan knew he should have ended it but everytime he went to something came up and he never got round to it. Then Veronica and Adam got together and Logan decided he might as well get his male satisfaction while he with Lilly. Although he knew she was playing away but he could never prove it.**

**Duncan and Meg had broken up a few weeks before but nobody knew why, the actual reason was Megs pregnancy. She wasnt showing yet but knew it was only a matter of time before somebody found out.**

_Now on with the story._

**Veronica and Adam walked down Neptune High hand in hand and met Duncan Logan and Lilly. Things had been weird choosing between Duncan and Meg but Meg didnt seem to be here so everybody was openingly with Duncan. As they stood with the group Adam wrapped his arms around Veronica and kissed her temple. Veronica smiled and leaned back against his chest. She stood forward suddenly when her phone vibrated and couldnt believe what the text said.**

"Megs in hospital!"

**All 4looked at Veronica in shock as it kicked in and when it did Duncan was the first one to the car park. By now Wallace and Roxie had joined them. Logan Lilly Wallace and Roxie jumped into Logans car and Veronica Adam and Duncan in hers. **

**Veronica took lead as they drove, the silence was arkward but Duncan was the first to break the silence.**

"Shes pregnant!"

"What? Since when?"

"Thats why we broke up, I couldnt handle it and she said our relationship was going sour and she didnt want me with her just for the baby"

"Oh Duncan...."

"I cant loose that baby V"

"Im sure you wont Duncan....its probably just a virus or something"

"No....somethings up I can feel it.....Like. something...."

**Before Duncan could answer Adam screamed, as did the other 2within seconds as they hit an oncoming van.**

**Meanwhile Lilly had put music on and was singing along with them lot until she noticed the car infront and stopped the engine as she jumped up and ran towards it.....already in tears!**

"DUNCANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"VERONICAAAAAAAAAA!" **Logan ran quickly shouting her, as did Wallace.**

"ADAMMMMMMMMM!" **Roxie shouted quickly.**

**Cut forward to the hospital, Meg was walking out with her parents. They were giving her a lecture about being pregnant and if "That Duncan Boy" was going to stand by her. She had been admitted after fainting but was now being realised. She was about to get into the car as she saw 3ambulances pull up and Lillys car behind them. Ignoring her parents she ran over to Wallace who was getting out of the car.**

"Wallace what happened!?!"

"They they crashed"

**As the paramedics got Duncan out on his stretcher Meg ran over crying and stood by an also crying Lilly. They went inside and Lilly and Meg had to sit in the waiting room, 10minutes later Logan Roxie and Wallace were sat by them. **

**A doctor walked out 3hours later to see the waiting room full with friends and family, including parents. **

"Hi im looking for the parents of Veronica Mars"

**Keith stood up and followed him into another room.**

"Im Doctor Jones, I looked Veronica over personally, she isnt awake yet but shouldnt be long. She has a fed cracked ribs and a concussion but apart from that just a few cuts and bruises, I would say she got off lightly"

"Thank you doctor....can I go see her?"

"Yes but just you for the moment"

"Ok Thank you"

**Keith followed the doctor to Veronicas room and sat by her bedside holding her hand.**

**While Keith had been with Doctor Jones another Doctor had came and was speaking to Roxie, as she was the only family Adam had in Neptune for the moment and she hadnt been able to get hold of any family. Adam had a few cuts and bruises and a broken leg. **

**Duncan however, well nobody could believe it. The crash had caused bleeding in his brain and by the time they got him to theatre it was too late......**


	13. Chapter 13

_Really Sorry For Lack Of Update....._

**It was now a week since Duncans death, Veronica and Adam were both out of hospital. Lilly Meg and Logan hadnt spoken to Veronica since the day of the accident, she had spent most of her spare time trying to ring them. She hadnt been back to school yet but today was her first day back and she was dreading it.**

**Adam and Roxie spoke to her occasionally, but to say they were her best friends she didnt hear much from them. Adam was still on crutches and it was also his first day back. Roxie had been in all week and had told him how everybody blamed Veronica for Duncans death.**

**Duncans funeral was in 2days time and the only text she had got from Lilly was to warn her not to be there.**

**So here she stood, at the gates of her school and she was more scared than she had been on her first day.**

**She slowly walked into school and felt practically everybodys eyes on her. She saw Logan and Dick up ahead, she had to walk by them. As she walked that way Logan turned his back to her and Dick threw her a dirty look whilst whispering.....**"Murderer!"

**She couldnt believe it, she knew she wasnt to blame and just wished her friends would believe her soon. As Veronica shut her locker she looked back down the corridor and saw the worst. Adam and Roxie stood talking to Logan Dick Meg and Lilly. **

**Come lunch Veronica had had enough and sat on her own, she had given up trying to get everybody to talk to her. That is until she felt somebody sit next to her. She looked up and smiled slightly.**

"Hey Supafly....."

"Wallace? What are you doing sitting here? Wont them lot hate you?"

"I dont care, I told Roxie I was coming here and she had to accept it, so here I am"

"And she just said ok?"

"Actucally she dumped me but what can you do?"

"Oh Wallace you didnt have to...."

"I didnt but I did because your my best friend V and that matters to me....if she cant except that than thats her problem"

**Veronica leaned over and pulled him into a hug.**

"Your the best"

"I know"

**Lilly sat watching Wallace and Veronica, she couldnt believe he had stood by her! He was ment to be friends with Duncan and here he was sitting with the girl that killed him. She would make her pay....Veronica Mars would pay for the death of Duncan Kane!**

_Short I know but please review.....next chapter will be up when I get at least 5reviews :Dx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Thanks For The Reviews....I Was Hoping To Have This Up Before Now But My Comp Was Broke, Just Got It Back And Had To Rewrite It All!_

**Veronica sat on her lunch with her laptop, whilst checking her emails she saw one from an email address she didnt recogonise. She clicked on it, confused and it just simply said sorry. She studied the email address and knew she knew it from somewhere but couldnt think where. **

**Just as she was about to look into a bit more she felt something cold hit her, looking up she saw Lilly and Madison walking by laughing at the fact Lilly had just tipped water over Veronica, petty she knew. **

**Veronica got up and just walked off. As she walked inside she bumped into Mac.**

"Hey V! You ok? Why are you so wet?"

"Lilly and Madison....hey I knew a favor"

"Of course you do Bond.....whats up?"

"I got an email and know I've seen it before, could you check it out for me please?"

"Yeah sure"

**Mac took the laptop and the girls went there seperate ways, Mac to class and Veronica to her car, she always kept a spare pair of clothes.**

**Later that afternoon as Veronica left school with Mac, she saw Logan leaning against her car. She said her goodbye to Mac and holded her arms as she went over.**

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking"

"About Duncan...."

"Get in the car!"

**Both got in the car and Veronica started the engine.**

**Neither said a word until they had gotten out of the car at dog beach.**

"I miss him you know"

"I know me too.....but I need your help"

"What with? I thought you wanted to talk about Duncan?"

"I think he is still alive!"

"WHAT? What makes you think that?"

"Because I got an email"

**He handed Veronica a piece of paper with the email on that he had recieved, Veronica eyed it and her eyes opened in shock.**

"Oh gosh....."

"What?"

"I got one off this same email address, just saying sorry. And I now remember where I knew this email address from, its registered in my name. Me and Duncan made it up a few years back, mixing out names letter by letter"

"So you agree?"

"I do, I'll look into this later"

**As Veronica was walking off she turned to Logan.**

"And the crash wasnt my fault"

**Logan just stood there watching and as she drove away he whispered.....**

"I miss you Veronica!"


	15. Authurs Note

Aurthurs Note......

I know I havent updated this story in a really long time and im really sorry. Ive been through a lot lol.....I had Glandullar Fever, My back gave in at work, My internet was cut off and then I lost all the chapters I had written for this story, plus a lot of other paperwork :) I know no excuse but now that I have came to writing my story again I dont know where I want to take it.....I seem to have writers block!

I was hoping by posting this you guys (and girls) might be able to help me come up with some ideas.....I know where I want to get this story to but I dont know how to get it there.....

If you come up with any ideas, please email me....

I would be very greatful.....Love Clare :Dx


End file.
